


Scientific Exploration

by ThunderScythe



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderScythe/pseuds/ThunderScythe





	Scientific Exploration

It had been a long and tiring day at the beach and nearby forest collecting samples of different wildlife. Animals, plants, everything they found had been collected and placed into sample cases. Travel size of course. Skyfire could only hold so many and Perceptor and Beachcomber were gathering a lot of them. They had gone as a group to both locations. First going to the forest and exploring it head from dirt to tree canopy. It was dusty and the tree kept smacking Skyfire in the face with their branches. He politely kept pushing them over his helm but they then would smack against his wings and that would cause a prickling chill to run down them. Perceptor was blessedly just short enough to avoid them and Beachcomber was grinning as he heard the two mechs sometimes bump into things or an animal almost being squished under their feet when they were trying to painfully maneuver their forms in a way that it didn't hurt the environment.

None of the plants or animals that they had sampled had been killed; the squirrels had been captured and only a few hairs had been collected before it was released back into the wild with a loud and annoyed chatter. It hurried up a tree and disappeared from sight. Leaf samples were taken from planets and dirt samples were taken from the ground. Nothing too major but enough to keep the scientists, mostly Perceptor, busy for the next few weeks with their studying.

The next location was the beach and the geologist felt like he was at home when he was able to find so many seashells and rocks lying around in the sandy ground. Skyfire was very careful when stepping through the sand; it sunk down with every step and he felt like his balance was walking away from him each time. Plus he didn't want to step on anything and break it, having it flood into his ankle and cause terrible pain. He was already feeling the sand grating against his internals and he knew he was going to be spending an even longer time in the washracks getting it all out. Perceptor happily jumped into the water with many sample cases, having them all filled when he came back out with water samples and seaweed and drift wood and all other sorts of things that he found absolutely fascinating. Skyfire picked up one of the cases and saw inside a tiny fish swimming around hurriedly as it tried to find an escape.

Going back to the Ark was like pulling denta for Skyfire as the sun began to set, the two smaller scientists refusing to leave. His eternity long patience was starting to wan thin as Perceptor and Beachcomber both danced away from him when he tried to collect them to go home. Sighing, he eased himself down into the sand for a rest and instantly regretted it when he felt the sand fill into his aft and thighs, wincing when he shifted and the rocky dirt scratched against his insides and outsides. The shuttle smiled though as he watched the two huddled close to each other as Beachcomber held a starfish, Perceptor studying it closely as he curiously poked it and was startled back when its legs curled into itself. Skyfire chuckled when Perceptor gently took one of the legs between two of his fingers and gasped with an expression of abject horror as it simply fell off the organism. The two exchanged glances and Beachcomber quickly went to put the starfish back where he had found it. Perceptor's shock was quickly slid back as he then began to study the limp limb and quickly put it in a sample case for later experimentation.

It was another hour of watching the two scuttle around before Skyfire focused his attention to the now very visible night sky. The stars were twinkling innocently and he smiled up at them as he remembered flying around in space with Starscream before the war…those were the times he longed for but knew he could never have back. He just had to move on… he looked over to his side when he felt something sidle up next to him and press close. Looking down, he saw Perceptor smiling back up at him.

"Beachcomber is acquiring all samples we collected and bringing them here." The red microscope mech said, "I think we stayed past our due."

Skyfire chuckled softly, his gentle rumbling causing tremors of sensory input to race up Perceptor's side. "Just a little; I hope all the samples we have collected fit into my being. It will be troublesome to have to have Beachcomber carry the rest or for me to take two trips."

Perceptor shook his head. "We didn't collect that many, Skyfire. They should easily all fit into your form."

The shuttle only smiled down at him as he watched the minibot roam around the beach with a few cases in his hold. "Aren't you going to help him?" The large mech asked after a while.

Perceptor sighed and rested his helm against the mech's arm, dimming his optics as he stared at the ocean just in front of them. "There's not that many plus my peds are murdering my ankle and leg sensor nets."

"We have been very busy today. A nice wash and recharge will do us good and we can start on those samples first thing tomorrow morning if you like." Skyfire waited for it and he wasn't disappointed when Perceptor perked up and grabbed onto his arm like an excited sparkling about to get an energon goodie.

"Really? That'd be wonderful! I was going to stay up tonight and start immediately but if you wish to begin performance in the morning then I suppose I can repress my excitement down for the recharge cycle." He listened to the red mech jitter on for a while, just listening to the sound of his voice until he heard quiet and more pressure against his side. He looked down from admiring the ocean and stars to find the red mech hugging his arm, pressing against it adoringly. "Thank you…f-for taking me and Beachcomber out here today." He chirped meekly. "I really a-appreciated it."

Skyfire stared down at him for a moment before smiling gently, awkwardly patting the mech's leg since he couldn't move his arm from the smaller scientist's grip. "No problem at all, my friend. I'd take you anywhere you would want to go." He reassured, confused and amused when Perceptor's face flushed and he looked away, feet shifting to pretend to explore the sand there.

He took the squirming as a sign to leave and gently took his arm back, careful not to hurt the red smaller mech. "I suppose it's time to load up and head home." He mused, Perceptor quickly recovering and nodding.

Brushing off as much sand as they could, Skyfire and Perceptor finished helping Beachcomber to gather all the cases into one large pile before Skyfire transformed and they loaded him up, strapping everything down before getting in themselves, Skyfire taking off in a burst of speed and thruster fire. He could still feel sand in the most uncomfortable of places and it drifting around inside him as Beachcomber and Perceptor settled in his front seats and admired the view from the front widescreen. It wasn't long before their exhausted frames relaxed into his seats and they were both in recharge.

It was a very quiet trip back to the Ark and it didn't take too long before Skyfire saw the mountain in his sight. He vibrated his seats just enough to gently wake them. "We are now approaching the Ark." He reported to his drowsy passengers.

Perceptor rubbed at his optics and stretched his arms above his head before he finally registered the words and looked at the screen. "Oh my, you are correct, Skyfire." He looked to Beachcomber who gave him a tired smile. "Would you be awake enough to help me unload Skyfire when we arrive?"

The blue minibot nodded, sitting up straighter in his seat. "Sure Perce, anything to help."

Still baffled by the strange nickname but delighted to have help, the red mech nodded and together, they waited for Skyfire to land. It was a smooth landing and when they got the all clear from the flying mech, the two jumped out of their seats and quickly went to begin unloading. Skyfire waited patiently just as he did before as they began to stack them outside of the mech, not carrying them individually into Perceptor's lab as they all knew it was a long journey into the Ark to get there and it would take even longer.

Of course it wasn't too long before someone came out to investigate and Red Alert huffed irritably at all the cases being unloaded. "Oh no." He started, catching the attention of the scientists as he came over, shaking his hand. "None of those are going into the base! There could be Decepticons hiding in them!"

Perceptor and Beachcomber exchanged glances before Beachcomber spoke. "No need to get fussy, man, they're just samples."

"'Just samples'?" The lamborghini's helm horns sparked in distress. "I'll have you know, when I first saw those, I just knew there was going to be something wrong with them, and no one will believe me and then the biggest threat ever will come from it! And I'll tell them! I'll say that I warned them and no one listened to me, again! But will they ever take me seriously? No! I try so hard to protect the Ark and all I get is a bunch of slag thrown into my face!" He stomped the ground with a foot in annoyed fury, hands fisted and ready to put up a solid argument.

The two scientists exchanged looks again while Skyfire blew out air of his vents in a sigh. Footsteps echoed down the Ark's hall and soon, Inferno was standing at the entrance to the Ark, looking a bit despondent.

"Red, what have I told you about aggravating the scientists? They're just doing their job, let them be." The fire truck said a bit weary for rest.

Red Alert spun around, looking shocked more than surprised. "Inferno! How can I leave them be? There could be Decepticons in there!" He pointed accusingly at the sample cases.

Inferno smiled softly and took the mech's hand, leading him back into the Ark, "Then you can blame me for when we get attacked. Now let's get you some energon and some recharge in."

Red Alert protested, dragging his feet as he looked back over his shoulder at the two mechs and shuttle, which shrugged and continued to unpack. "But- but Inferno!"

"Well that was unexpected." Skyfire mused after the two had vanished into the Ark's recesses.

"Indeed." Perceptor chimed as he and Beachcomber finally unloaded the last of the cases and Skyfire was able to transform. "I'll go get a cart." The microscope said before jogging into the Ark.

Beachcomber sighed and stretched, tired. "You ready to hit the recharge berth, man?" He yawned, a lazy smile on his face.

Skyfire looked down, very much further down than he wanted to, at the minibot, smiling gently. "Yes, but I can wait until Perceptor retrieves the cart. You may return to quarters if you wish."

The blue mech shook his head. "Nah, I've already helped this much, I can stay the rest of the trip. At least until we get back to the labs."

He nodded and they waited in companionable silence until Perceptor returned. They loaded up the cases again and quietly made their way back to the labs, occasionally chattering about some experiment or research they would do. Once there, they unloaded the cases into their proper places; by the time that was done, it was late in the night and all three were feeling very exhausted. Beachcomber finally parted, saying he could barely stay online and would see them tomorrow, Skyfire and Perceptor bidding their farewells. It wasn't long after that when Skyfire stood to leave himself and Perceptor stood up as well.

"Our, ah, abodes are not very far from each others." Perceptor said when Skyfire gave him a questioning look. "Would you mind if I…acquainted your company once more"

Skyfire nodded, happy to see the mech going to his quarters for a good recharge. He also knew Perceptor also had things in his room to study as well but after the long day they had, he doubted the mech would be able to stay online long after he hit the berth. "I'd enjoy that immensely, Perceptor." He offered his hand to the mech and Perceptor had to reach up a bit on his tippy toes to reach it firmly.

Perceptor's face flushed in embarrassment when Skyfire chuckled, leaning down to leverage himself better. "Your height is quite the deviant, Skyfire. I often ponder your willingness of its supervision."

The shuttle thumbed the mech's hand for a moment gently, earning a surprised flush from the smaller mech, before releasing it bashfully. "It can be a handful sometimes, but I assure you I can keep it under control." He mused, ducking under the door to squeeze through it and enter the hallway to prove it.

Perceptor awed at his maneuverability and quickly trotted after, locking up his lab before turning to the mech again. "I wouldn't be able to fathom such a diverse skill. I commend you Skyfire."

The other just smiled. "It's nothing, I assure you." He offered his hand again to the mech, "Shall we?"

The red mech accepted the hand with a long reach, able to grasp onto to tips of his fingers safely without having to strain too much. And with that, the two walked down the halls in a quiet and polite manner.

It was a short time, too short if the two had any to say about it, before Skyfire stopped in front of Perceptor's quarters. Perceptor looked up at the shuttle and smiled fondly. "Thank you, Skyfire. I appreciate the correlation of time you negated from your life to walk with me."

Perceptor was shocked when Skyfire knelt down onto his knees; the red mech silenced as the white mech took Perceptor's hand and kissed the top of it with dim optics. White wings twitched faintly in amusement when he let the hand go and it limply dropped to Perceptor's side.

"The appreciation is all mine Perceptor." Skyfire purred, his voice dropping down just an octave to have Perceptor's back shiver at the sound of his own name so deeply said, so…adored.

"O-oh my…" Perceptor stuttered, unable to stop himself when he took attentive steps closer to Skyfire, a hand coming up to go over the shoulders and arms now available to him. A pleasant sigh of air from large vents alerted him back into the present and the microscope took a step back, alarmed. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

A large hand came up and cupped Perceptor's face, blue optics dimming and he was unable to stop himself from gently leaning his helm into the touch. Skyfire smiled and thumbed his helm carefully, tracing over the little gold spot, a mewl escaping from the smaller red mech. Perceptor, suddenly adventurous, pressed a hand to the other's face, searching and researching the other's features; the smile, the look in his optics…Perceptor bashfully turned away and Skyfire, confused, dropped his hands hesitantly.

"I- …apologize. Perceptor…" Skyfire hung his head quietly, deciding that his actions were foolish to be done in such an affectionate way. He was doomed to be alone and that was that.

Skyfire made to stand when Perceptor spun around and pressed himself into the other, wrapping his arms tightly of what he could reach around Skyfire's neck. "No!" The smaller mech squeaked before pressing his lips softly against the other's to silence any protest. However, just as quickly as they were there, they left and Perceptor met Skyfire's gaze with a blush and he looked down a bit. "Please…" The microscope whispered this time, "Don't go, not just yet…"

The larger mech couldn't say 'no' and smiled, "Then I won't." He murmured before picking up the mech, who gave a yelp of surprise, and held him close to his canopy.

Perceptor clutched to the mech tighter, afraid of falling. "Oh dear, oh my…" he whispered to himself as Skyfire stood to his full height and he looked down at the floor, feeling a little woozy.

"Don't worry," Skyfire said with a gentle smile, "I won't drop you."

Perceptor could only smile back and rest his helm against the other's shoulder. "I'm not afraid of you dropping me, Skyfire. I always know that you'll keep me secure."


End file.
